


Happy Ending

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: After a rough transformation, Sirius gives Remus a massage that leads to more.





	Happy Ending

"Oooh," Remus moaned as Sirius kneaded his skin after a horrible transformation. "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem." Sirius replied, leaning down to kiss Remus' back. "How's this feel?" He asked when he began massaging a particular spot.

"Sensual." 

Sirius laughed. "Do you want a happy ending?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

He flipped Remus onto his back. Together they pulled off Remus' boxer shorts. Sirius quickly engulfed Moony's length, his cheeks hallowing as he sucked. Remus had curled his fingers in Padfoot's long hair, tightening his grip when he could feel his cock touch the back of Sirius' throat. He cried out as his spunk shot into his lover's mouth.

As Remus began catching his breath, Sirius crawled up beside him, kissing his cheek. "Did you have a happy ending?"

"Best bloody happy ending ever!" Remus sighed, happily.


End file.
